Consequence of Sounds
by peefs
Summary: Set after sasuke's defecting to sound. In another attempt to retrieve the uchiha, events happen that change everything. Yaoi. Probably SasuNaru,wSaiNaru Friendship. First fanfic. Sorry for the awful summary shortness.


Consequence of Sounds

Rating: M (for language and other stuff)

_Sticks and Stones will break my bones._

_But words will never hurt me._

"_Sai. Teach me how to paint. Please."_

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto, number one surprise ninja of Konoha was laid out on the floor, which was cracked and torn asunder by the fight that had occurred.

"You never could listen to orders," said the dark-haired boy who stood above him.

"You were always a bastard," came the reply with crazed laugher

"You were always an idiot. Why are you laughing?"

"I failed. I had wanted to see you so much, you're such an incredible ass. Couldn't beat your brother like that right? WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME?! Get your stupid eyes, stupid sharingan eyes! If your stupid ass family didn't have those stupid ass eyes, none of this shit would have ever happened! Why don't you go ahead? How many lives will you steal? TAKE MINE! TAKE IT! HERE ARE YOUR SPECIAL FUCKING EYES" Naruto's manic rant broke into tears.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the Uchiha yelled back suddenly lunging towards the blonde with his left hand outstretched.

"Shit. Shit Naruto. If only you followed orders once in a while!" Sakura muttered to the body laying in front of her. Naruto had gone on ahead in the 3rd attempt to retrieve Sasuke, and from the looks of the room there had been a vicious fight. The medic-nin was surprised the room hadn't collapsed yet, and gently lifted her larger teammate to move him somewhere safe.

When she had first found the room holding the blonde he was still awake, and she proceeded to yell insults at him until making her way past the rubble obstructing the view of his face. She was still screaming, but all the words and insults were lost from her mouth as she saw the empty sockets swelling with blood where bright blue eyes should have been.

"God Naruto. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered to the now unconscious Naruto, nervously trying to keep her chakra in check as she released massive amounts to heal the damage to her friend. "I couldn't keep up, I'm so sorry. You don't have to keep your promise." Tears rolled down her face as her clones slowed down the bleeding while she repaired his damaged organs.

Sai and Kakashi who had just finished fighting off the Sound nin who had been guarding the fort, rushed in on a Sakura soaked in blood sending electrical charges into Naruto's chest screaming desperately for him to wake up. After a few minutes Kakashi solemnly nodded at Sai, who took the hint and calmly wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl who was sobbing and fighting to send another jolt into the dead blonde. Team 7's replacement gently pulled her back

"He's gone," he whispered reverently. The crackling energy dissipated as Sakura limply collapsed to the ground, a mess of drying blood and tears. Kakashi crouched down til his eyes met hers. She grabbed her teacher tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"I miss him," she managed to stutter weakly.

"Me too," the older man quietly spoke into her ears. He gave in. It was his turn to cry.

The past months Naruto had been living with him, after some angry villagers had burned his house down and he had no place to go as most turned him down. During that time Iruka had visited frequently, and Naruto had decided to play matchmaker for the two. It ended up becoming a sort of family after Iruka moved in. Though strange and often the subject of gossip, it was the first for all three members and one of the closest knit in all Konoha. Iruka would be devastated with the news of their "son's" death. The covered sharingan cried for the first time.

Sai stood silently as his team, short a member, seemed to break down. He found it hard to keep from doing the same. He had told Naruto to go and get Sasuke while he took care of everything else.

All three blamed themselves. Sakura blamed her being too slow and weak to heal him, Kakashi for his mistakes with Sasuke, and Sai for encouraging Naruto to go.


End file.
